shades_of_light_predal1enfandomcom-20200214-history
Coloring
The coloring of the cats has been questions by people, and now it is time for it to be explained. Certain colors, such as purple, pink-tinted tan, a deeper orange, or a more heavily-tinted blue in grays have been mentioned in the books, either as eye of fur colors. There is a reason for this, and it will be explained. Fur Colors/Patterns The fur colors are perfectly capable of being normal. Some of the fur colors may include a pinkish tan, a purple-black(never a pure purple), a green-ish gray, a yellow-ish gray, a heavily-tinted blue gray, or a mahogany brown tinted red. The patterns of them may come in tabby, solid, calico, tortoiseshell, banded, sheeted, swirled, skunk striped, brindled bicolor, salt and pepper, roan, "Moscow", etc, the normal ones. However, there are also other kinds of patterns that come as mutations as well (see "Causes and The Field of Frihlt'Kaeln (Meaning "The Magik Color")") as the normal ones. Such patterns consist of the: * Osprey pattern (dappled sides and tails; wing-like marks from the eyes to the ears) * Kingfisher pattern (more than one unnatural color present; one is in a stripe from the eye edges leading to the underbelly) * Albatross pattern (darker legs and a stripe down the back; may be a dark ring around one or both of the eyes) * Teardrop pattern (lighter teardrop marks, either on feet, cheek, or just below the eye) * Smoke pattern (darker or lighter gray swirling marks all across the body; may include a darker, smaller copy within itself) * Thorn pattern (a stripe down the back, with spikes that jot downwards like thorns) * Vine pattern (multiple stripes will curve and ring the body; these marks stop at the forehead, and never near the eyes or nose) * Honeycomb pattern (hexagonal, darker spots across the fur like a honeycomb) * Honey pattern (darker marks like dripping water across the body; fur will be more coarse and thick in these places) * Machine pattern (stripes off of the main stripe along the back and tail; in between the stripes smaller, thicker ones will show up, usually appearing like nuts and bolts) * Dripping stalactite pattern (stripes curve over the back and shoulders, and at the tips of these each a single ovoid mark of the same color will appear) * Jester pattern (one side(left or right) will have a color/pattern while the opposite side has a different one; two stripes will line the edges of the eyes) Causes: The Field of Frihlt'Kaeln These patterns and colors are all caused by an occurrence in the time of the War, when a magik-duel between the Spirits of Before scattered an overload of magik in a field, later named "The Field of Frihlt'Kaeln". It has become a forsaken place, but also a place where those who don't wish for life anymore to die easily. It's been forsaken not officially, but merely personally by everyone who wants to go to sleep and remain the same personality, or even the same shape and species. The patterns are a cause of the cats who got caught in the backblast of the fight's magiks, and ended up splashed with different pigments or morphs to their patterns. The effects carry on to this day, possible to be carried on through mother or father, but always there, never dominated by another gene and eliminated.